nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Pages for deletion while waiting admin
Hi. Just thinking of the pages that require deletion at some point when someone has admin rights i.e within creatures section. Would it be a good idea to make sure everything on page for deletion is remove and write"page for deletion" and then change link to say "delete". If pages are made orphans would be easier to find and delete for an admin. :That would be nice I guess. Only thing is that I haven't received any reponse from Wikia after writing them a message. And for Forum talk or Talk Pages, we should best sign our comments here with four tidles, so we know who is writing. Shatar0 13:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : : :Learn something new each day! Wondered what signature button was forTheHawkNe 13:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ok I will try to explain what the problem is with some of my pages, as I don't want to get something important deleted. I guess the main problem was with services. That was the first part I started to create:P Not sure if deletion would be the solution 1. I created a page Arcane Sanctum ( with Arcane Sanctum URL) - but the page was meant to show only Arcane Sanctum services. 2. So, later on, when I realized what URLs mean, I noticed there can be only ONE Arcane Sanctum URL. 3. I tired by moving the page, but then I only chagned the name (?) not the whole URL but the old page couldn't be deleted. Take a look at this one Arcane Sanctum - will it be possible to change the URL so that it actually shows Arcane Sanctum ? And this page could be moved to this URL: Arcane Sanctum services ? Arcane Sanctum is... at this URL Arcane Sanctum - and this one should be simply Arcane Sanctum. The same problem is with Mountain Monastery These are the most urgent ones as they appear in a lot of our writings... :) Other problematic pages ( I wrote wrong URL...) http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Northrealm_other_spell_merchants <--it shows Middlerealm, not Northrealm spell merchants http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Northrealm_spell_merchants <-- the same here I only guess that it might be necessary to copy all the info on the pages, delete the page and start a new one with new, fitting URL. The same case might be with these pages: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/The_capital_:_Erothin --> into Erothin (after Bec's page has been deleted) http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_Sanctum_place --> into Arcane Sanctum (after Arcane Sanctum has been changed into other URL ) http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/The_capital:_Cahbaet --> into Cahbaet (to facilitate adding links, as there is no Cahbaet page and this page is supposed to describe Cahbaet) Definitely to delete : Erothin (page started by Beck) Ruins Sorry for all the mess, now I look at this and it looks quite bad and a bit time-consuming:P Kassandra1 15:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Kassandra1 do not worry too much about it. If / when someone gets admin rights changes to url's/ page names etc can be made. If something still needs deleting could do it then. Alternative as I think you mentioned, might be just as easy, create a new page with correct url, copy paste old page over. Make sure it works then delete info on old page and change link to, say "delete". I have a feeling there are a few orphaned pages allready on the site, it just needs a little spring clean. (why no smiley's? uhuh, big grin)TheHawkNe 19:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Wo Kassandra. just read your two essays. They were very good. Not going to do my own as I do not think it appropriate. But just two points (can't help myself). First, I think individuals are capable of following rules and values (I do, although my values/morals/rules can be found in any holy/religious book or text). After all it was individual/s who first wrote there particular holy books and these are still used as the foundation of countries laws i.e Islamic countries laws based on the Koran, Christian countries the Bible, Hebrew have the Torah etc. I do believe though that the masses can become dissillusioned or led away from there moral obligations. Second (have not read all his works, have no intention of doing so.), why is it when people think of Nietzsche's work, they first jump to how the Nazi's corrupted and used it. One of the first peoples to embrace and acknowledge Nietzsche were the Zionists, particularly a Jewish philosopher called Martin Buber. It was Nietzsche who was one of the first to warn of the dire consequences in not having a belief, when he made his "god is dead" speech. Which many back then misunderstood. I'll be quiet now........TheHawkNe 20:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Told you I sometimes leap before I look. Did not see you had started a Fan article page. Great idea. How do we go about adding what we have to contents. i.e in Misc we have Achievements/ Easter eggs and Fan articles. And as you saw even I sometimes do not scroll down page to see whats there.TheHawkNe 21:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hawke, Thank for your response :) I also believe in my own values but I cannot imagine the world without religion or some higher, imposed 'morality'. I guess the basic idea that I belive in and it influences my view is that I do not believe that people are inherently good. I used to have a point in life when I was fascinated by Thomas Hobbes and the book 'The Lord of the Flies' by William Golding. You mentioned some religions and I do agree that, generally, people are capable of creating values in terms of religion. .But still most people believe they were written with some 'divine' help. So it's not only the humans. I guess governments try to impose some order and values on societies, but usually they fail. It leads to some rebels, uproars and so on. But I don't think it's possible to have one, unified 'morality' for the whole world created by humans solely. I can answer your second quesiton easily. I am culturally determined to think about Nietzsche and his 'connections' with Nazi in the first place. To make things clear, at some stage in my life I was also fascinated by Nietzsche and 'Thus Say Zaratustra' (not sure if that's the English translation) was among my favourite books. But where I live, in Poland, acknowledging your fascination with Nietzsche is like threading on a dangerous ground. At school there is no time to explain te complexities of Nietzsche's philosophy and people wrongly equalize the idea of ubermensch with Natzi's superior races. And it was his own sister who was Hitler's 'friend' ( that of course doesn't mean anything but most people will deduct somehting from this fact). Of course everywhere it is emphasised that Nietzsche's philosophy was corrupted and he is definitely not to blame, but... still... if you say in Poland ' I like Nietzsche' most people will automatically think ' Wow, you support the idea of ubermensch which led to division into 'superior' and 'inferior' races). I started the Fan articles just to encourage poeple to think about Nehrim not only as a typical game. The personalities in Nehrim are complicated and the reasons for their actions are not thoroughly clear throughout the game. I've read somewhere that for some people Oblivion was just a hack'n'slasher. Well, the main quest was a bit boring and monotonous. Nehrim is definitely NOT. But first... when I was downloading Nehrim I was thinking ' If I see at least one Oblivion Gate I will quit the game!' :) I wrote the articles after playing Nehrim for the first time. Writing (and reading) is my way of practising English, as I use it a lot at work. So I'm really happy that I could join you with the Nehrim Wiki. Kassandra1 10:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. First. Before I forget again (forgot to save message I left last night/this morning). If you click community at top, it takes you to community portal. Down the bottom are links to stats and special pages. Can see all wiki pages listed into, orphaned, no links etc. Can also mark up pages for deletion by an admin (I think) by typing delete within a pair of curly braces on the page. You and Shatar should feel really proud, the wiki has come a long way in a short time. I would not have been tempted to join if it had not been for both of you. I became hooked on Nehrim for similar reasons. The gameplay and graphics awesome. But mainly an rpg that made me think. A unified morallity, impossible. Unless you wish to re-define morallity (I have re-defined for myself), as morallity (have taken a quote) "A moral code is a system of morality (for example, according to a particular philosophy, religion, culture, etc.) and a moral is any one practice or teaching within a moral code." My definition (well, not all of it) - Take all religious content from a holy book and leave behind the commandments, tenants i.e "You should not murder", "You should not steal" etc, you have all the crimes that could be committed and the basis for all laws to be followed. (and a truly good book for all it would be). The parables teach a little about morallity but.... A person takes some paper and pens from work, so there children have something to draw on. Is it immoral? In many societies it is acceptable, "a perk of the job". It is a crime and punishable. Theft. When you ask, "Why did you take them items?" and they reply, " They will not miss them", "They have more than enough", that is immoral. The person is not only lying to you but worse lying to themselves. Immorality is the act of lying/ making up a reason for your actions even though they could adversly affect someone else. Who will punish your immorality? Man invented god. Getting back to Nehrim. Question. Ubermensch (cannot find a way to put little dots on the u), are not the Light-born, Shadow-Gods and even your character at the end ubermesch. Depending how it is defined - "to simplify of course the ubermensch in modern terms would be one who is self actualized and spreads his influence to those around him." P.s I think it is a shame that the herd mentallity of our societies attempt to stop us from thinking and discovering other options for ourselves. Peer pressure only occurs when self doubt allows others to influence our actions and thoughts. (thats the end of my philosophical thinking for the day)TheHawkNe 14:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC)